Rosebud and Its Thorns
by KrazyKat001
Summary: AU of the Tree of Might movie. What if Turles wasn't defeated? What if Turles came out victorious? And what if he took a prisioner? WARNING: YAOI  Male X Male pairing


Rosebud And Its Thorns

By: KrazyKat001

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor any of its character.

Inspired by a picture on Utube. Warning: Yaoi = guy X guy sex. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

There, down in the eerie darkness, massive roots took over the threshold of lifeless ground. The roots stretched as far as the eye can see. The valley lacks any signs of life; animals, trees, water, not even a speck of grass. There was virtually nothing left.

Nothing … but death.

The ground rumbles, engrossed in its quaking fury. An explosion arises from the dirt, where yet another enlarged root had grace its godly form. Dust scatters, making it look even more empowering and deadly to anyone who dare gaze it.

That is, if there's anyone still alive.

Roots squirm, stretching even farther.

_AAAagh…!_

Somehow encouraged by the distant yell, a spurt growth courses through its menacing roots, pounding onward.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaghh…!_

The rushing monstrous trunks of roots sprints vast ahead until its slows to a halt, pausing in its track, and waiting. Waiting for single boost life energy to venter forth. Waiting for that energy supply to simply recharge so it can continue to trap the whole world, surmising its never-ending growth from the Tree of Might!

Peering past the roots to the point of its origin, behold a sight, stands an immensely overgrown tree. Leaves spread threatening across the open sky, presenting the aftermath growth caused by sucking the life energy source of the planet and those who inhabit it. It is the mark of powerful presence void of mercy.

Soft moans not far below, sat a heavily injured warrior trapped within the Tree of Might. Bark grown over his hands above the saiyan's head, a large root relaxes across his waist, which tightens in each time he struggles. The spiky-haired man struggles weakly to free himself from the trunk. He pants hard, closing his eyes tightly shut from pain. Dried blood trails over the body, an orange gi shirt was missing, and his tattered pants have many tears.

Long, painful period of time passes, the injured warrior struggles to free himself. Goku grunts, wincing as he heaves forward. Groaning slowly intensify into a gathering yell of frustration and pain. His back slap against the trunk, gasping for a much needed air.

Both the entwined bark and the root around his waist and hands begin to tighten its hold. The earth-raised saiyan screams, withering in pain as it intensify well beyond its limits.

A quake quietly rumbles in the distant.

Tears trickles down his cheeks. His breath sobs. "Ah! AAagh…! Aagh… huff… huff…" He shivers, bowing his head. He felt excruciating pain shot everywhere at once. He glances into the horizon. A soft ache his heart, knowing that reddish hue of the sunset could very well be the last thing he sees. Closing his eyes grim, he bows his head in shame. This time, in surrender.

'_I'm sorry, Gohan. It looks like I won't be able to fulfill my promise. Forgive me, my son._'

Soft thumping of flesh is heard nearby. "Is that really all you've got, Kakarott?" Goku widen in anger, hearing a familiar voice. "Hn, how disappointing. I was hoping more of a fight from you." He glares at his captor, his fury builds up.

He glares at the mirror image of himself, a dark-skinned doppelganger, whose tail is thumping lazily against the bark. The very saiyan who killed off his friends, his comrades. The one who planted the death of his planet. The one who chained him to _his_ tree so it can feed off his ki. Seething in rage, "_Turles."_

Turles tilts his head in bored interest from lying across the thick branch over his prisoner. He smirks with a gleam in his eye. "So, it seems you've got some spunk left over, hn?" He wraps his tail around his waist, standing arm crossed as he lean against the trunk.

The earth-raised saiyan snarls, "Why did come here? Don't you feel any guilt for what you have done?"

Turles snickers. Thumbing his nose, "My, my. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a problem about that."

Goku grit his teeth, boiling in rage. "You think? You've killed off this planet! You killed off my friends! You nearly tried to kill MY son! I like to know WHY!"

Turles frowns, blinking out of phase and re-appear right in front Goku. Their noses within a centimeter from each other. Turles grabs Goku's jaw, smirking as the other grit his teeth at him. He leans down, breathing softly against Goku's ear, "Because I can."

The earth-raised saiyan widen his eyes, pupils shaking in disbelief.

"Kakarott," the breath tickles against his ear, "You're a saiyan just like I am … or did you forget that as well?"

"I was raised here…"

Turles chuckles, "Doesn't mean a thing. You might have learned their cultures, their morals, their mating behaviors… That doesn't mean you can choose ignore your own birth culture, hn?"

"I … bump my head as a baby," he whispers, still in shock.

Turles frowns, "Pity." He backs away, letting his hand fall. He hovers off the ground, soaring above.

Goku was alone.

Finally noticing the uneasy stillness, Goku shakes himself out of reverie. He furrows, seeking the ki of his tyrant. He looks up, pinpointing the source. Distain, he sighs. Goku peers to the horizon, reddish and pink are now transparent into purple. '_The sunset is gone…_' He grimaces, acknowledging the cold breeze. "Without the sun," he murmurs to himself. Hinting in mind, '_Without any form of ki around, I'll freeze to death. There was flood life energy everywhere before this tree took it all away. Ordinary, I wouldn't be afraid to spend the night out here, nature always provide me the energy to keep me warm. But, without it, I have to provide my own ki to sustain the cold. I wouldn't last long in this condition. Gohan…_' He quickly became concern. '_Will he last throughout the night? Kami, spare him. If only Turles—_'

Startled by a sudden thought, he looks up. '_Turles? … Will __**he **__spare Gohan?_' He let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. He didn't need to think long, he reached to a conclusion. He knew this was the only way. The bigger question is, will he do it? '_I don't want Gohan to die. I'm sorry, everyone, I'm already done for. I'm doing what's best for Gohan now._'

He looks up, determined. Inhaling, yelling with whatever rage leftover, "HEY TURLES! I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU! EARTH IS ALREADY DONE FOR! WHAT ELSE YOU HAVE YOU GOT RUNNING UP THERE? WATCHING FRUITS GROW?" He catches a couple breath and was about to yell when he felt a ki gradually get closer. A dark figure descends slowly, arms crossed. Turles.

Goku hitches a breath, nearly startled.

The dark saiyan smirked. "What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?"

The earth-raised saiyan narrows. He tries to clear his throat, but with water unavailable, it made the task difficult. This made Turles smirk even wider. '_I have a bad feeling about this…'_

"What's the 'proposition', Kakarott? Are you sure you have," Turles' eyes trail down sly, "anything to give?"

'_What is with this guy?_' Despite feeling very unnerved, he gave nothing away. Speaking with strong confliction, "My son. Please spare him. He won't make it through the night in this cold." Hesitate, his voice broke down, "I beg you."

"Hn!" Turles flare his nose, disgusted. "Is _that_ all?"

The prisoner didn't know what else to say. Thinking frantic for whatever his captor wants, Turles looks away, scoffing. He spoke the first thing that come to mind when he saw Turles hovering an inch off ground, "What do you want me to say? I don't have anything. I only wish—I had hoped you would take my son and raise him. I don't want this fate for him. So please, if anything, let my son live, _please!_"

Turles only stare at him, his expression carefully neutral.

Goku pray to Kami that he'll agree. He desperately needs him to agree. '_Not my son, I beg you. Not my son. I won't allow death get him, and if it means making a deal with this tyrant, I'll do it. Whatever it takes._'

The dark saiyan rubs his chin, a sly smile appears. "You lie, Kakarott."

"What?" Goku asks, in a small voice.

"Heh. You do have something else to give. However," he grips his prisoner's chin as he meet down to an eye level, "You have to make a pact-bound promise before I rescue your son."

Goku stare serious, nodding once.

Turles smirks in approval, "You realize what this means, right?"

A moment of silence.

Turles sweatdrops, watching the confused saiyan. '_He really doesn't know anything about our birth culture._' He clears his throat, "A pact-bound promise means you will have to do whatever I say. There will be no backing out, no 'other' ways, no fighting back and if you back out- you _will_ die. And if you die, so will your brat, _understand?_"

The good saiyan shudders, nodding. He fears for what the other has in store, and he fears for the life of his son.

"This pact-bound promise cannot be done unless you're willing to see this through. If, in any way you felt unwilling or forced, this pact-bound promise will not work. Then I will leave both you and your brat here to rot. For the record, this is also a part of our birth culture. We, saiyans, have no need for the weak."

Tears were forming, Goku can feel it. He nods slowly this time.

"Wise choice." The dark saiyan free the other's chin, and brought his own palm to his mouth and bite down, hard. Blood spills, trickling down his arm. Goku stare wide, horrified. Turles then brought over his bleeding palm over to Goku's mouth with a deep command, "Drink." Without hesitation, he obeys. The earth-raised saiyan drinks it and found himself unable to stop drinking the essence of his tyrant. He drinks and drinks until blood was hardly giving out anymore. He laps the hand, wanting whatever blood is left. Almost by instinct, Goku grazes his teeth, teasing, around the palm and nuzzling it, both favoring and savoring it.

"That's enough," the voice command softly. Turles stands up, "I'll fetch your brat then. Be back in a bit." He glances at the earth-raised saiyan awhile longer, eyes hinting a sense of astonishment and disbelief. He blast off in the night sky.

Goku was left alone, astounded by what he had done. A breeze startled him out of his wake. He shivers uncontrollably, having barely any ki left. He inwardly groans, knowing he wasted lots of it during the conversation with Turles. Now, he was paying the consequences. '_Hold on a bit longer_,' he muses, shivering, '_I had a feeling this pact-bound promise has a lot more consequences than the loss of ki.'_

Shivering out of control made the entwined bark and root coil tightly in reaction, Goku half-hearted whimpers at the strain on his bones. "Ah… Ah… Ah! … AH!" The coiling root threatens to shatter his uncontrollable shivering frame.

CRACK!

He let out a long, heart-wrenching agony heard for miles.

CRACK! … CRACK!

Voice fails him, pain beyond excrutiating webs throughout his entire being.

CRA—

He passes out from pain. He fell into the darkness, which bears an odd sense of peace… and …security.

~0~0~0~

Everything felt fuzzy, disoriented. At the same time, strange, almost like he is floating. '_What is this feeling?_' The earth saiyan thought, '_It's almost feels like… being in womb._' Goku squeeze his eyes shut, furrows as his eyes peer open very cautiously, slowly letting his view adjust. He finds himself in a green liquid engulfing his body. He reaches out, touching the glass mere inches from him. '_Whoa! Talk about claustrophobic! I think I'm in some kind a pod. Everything's so __**green**__._' He notices that he didn't feel any pain from his hand as it touches the glass. He checks his hands, gripping them open and close. Then he looks up, staring at the green liquid. '_Am I … healed? This water, I wonder if it acts like Korin's senzu beans? I don't feel any pain at all. Amazing…!_' He looks around outside the glass, breathing air bubbles through the mask over his mouth. It appears to be a small room, he observed, with curved walls and single doorway. '_What an odd design_. _It looks similar to Radditz's space pod. Different but similar. This must be Turles' but it looks so much bigger than Radditz's space pod._' He muses, mildly mystified in the dim-lit room then peers to his side, finding another green, liquid pod occupied with a timid figure, which coiling himself into a ball.

"**Gohan!**" Massive load of bubbles escape when he shouted at the sight of his son. He places his hands on the glass; watching his son sleep with small trails of bubbles leaving his mask. "Gohan…" The father let his hands trail down the glass, relieved. '_He's safe._' Closing his eyes as he sighs, a face of a content father. '_Turles kept his word, thank Kami for that._'

Dull echoes of soft tapping grab Goku's attention away to find an annoyed nemesis on the other side of the glass. The blurry face in the green liquid suddenly smirks, pausing in his tapping. "Heh, welcome back to the world of living." He stray his eyes to the controls below the glass pod, pressing numerous buttons. Goku blinks, inquiry curious of the whirring noise in the water. He peers up, noticing the liquid going down. Goku then look below to see small, whirling waves where liquid is being drained. Soon, the green liquid had reached the bottom, practically nonexistence. The glass pod slides open. A white towel was thrown at his face, blocking his vision. "Hurry up, Kakarott! Dry yourself up then follow me, I've waited long enough," the voice scorn, with a hint of ridicule.

Goku pull the towel off his face, catching Turles leaving through the doorway from the corner of his eye. He expresses his confusion then looks down, "Eeps!" He quickly wraps himself. Nerves shot with a single thought repeating over and over, '_Why am I butt naked? WhyamInaked? Why—_' He shook himself out of it, following after his tyrant, and perhaps his savior.

Walking through the dark corridor, Goku watches Turles' back— wary of his motives.

A dark chuckle, "Like what you see?"

The earth saiyan rapidly blink at the words. Goku didn't dare say anything. Actually, he didn't know _what_ to say.

"Hn." Turles kept walking. Arm crossed, he said, "If I had arrive a moment later, you would've been dead. Then I wouldn't be able to keep my end of the bargain. I have no interest in raising a brat, and certainly not one with a desire who disobeys me at every chance he gets." He pauses momentarily before continuing, "Tell me, Kakarott, were you attempting to escape behind my back?"

Goku raises his eyebrows at the quiet, scorn accusation. "No, I was badly injured, remember? I used most my ki during our talk so I wouldn't freeze to death. When you left, I was freezing, shaken with what little left of my ki and the roots kept tighten because of that," he replies quietly. He wonders what's going through Turles' mind right now.

Turles frowns. "Strange, I thought you had more ki."

He glares at him. "I was bound by the Tree of Might, which eats ki to grow. The tree kept sapping my ki until I had virtually little to nothing left over," Goku snorts, "Or did you forget trapping me there in the first place?"

"Touché'," Turles mirth, "Reasonable doubt, my friend. One could never hinder the words of an enemy." He pauses in mid-stride. "Hm, so far you haven't fight back. It seems you honor your end of the bargain as well. You don't act as an enemy now but you're no friend either." Turles laughs darkly, "Don't fret, Kakarott. All that will change soon." He began walking.

Goku could only stare.

Turles stands before a door, which slides in his presence. Goku follows him in. Turles motion him to sit on the large king-sized bed as he leans against the wall, observing. The earth-raised saiyan sat, watching Turles with an inquired confusion. '_What does he want? And why am I even here?_' Turles just stare, he said sharply, "You _do_ realize your mate is dead."

A sharp intake of breath, Goku stray his line of sight to the floor. He replies, eyes displaying grave sadness, "…Yeah, I knew. I had known shortly before the sun set. The life on this planet is nearly gone now…"

Turles stare, calculating everything he said. "Hn, that's why you were trashing around so much. What I can't figure out is, _why_ haven't you died _then_."

Goku furrows. Glancing up, "What do you mean?"

"Usually, when a saiyan takes a mate, it's for life. When a saiyan's mate dies, that saiyan dies shortly afterward. _You_ haven't. _Why_?" He emphasizes the last word, dangerously narrow.

Goku rubs his head, very confused. "I didn't know about that detail."

The dark saiyan isn't satisfied with his answer. Whispering harsh accusation, "_Why. Are. You. Still. Alive?_"

"I don't know!" He cried out, "I don't know what you want me to say! I bump my head as a baby. I don't know anything about the saiyan culture, okay?"

Turles mildly lift his head, "… Did you ever bite your mate?"

"What the—?"

The dark saiyan stride over in a mad dash. Looking down with a menacing glare, "**Did you bite her or not?**"

Goku blushes beet red. "N-no way. Chichi hate stuff like that," he peers down in sheer longing and shame, "No matter how badly I wanted to." He pinches his nose, closing his eyes in grief. Missing the wide, malevolence smirk on the dark saiyan before him.

"I see... It's all starting to make sense. Now that's out of the way… " He leans down, nearly touching his nose on the other saiyan's. "Time to keep your promise."

The earth-raised saiyan went wide-eyed at the notion, finding his nemesis right in his face! The dark saiyan clenches tightly in his hair, tilting up as he rush in for a rough kiss. Goku gasp in shock, which Turles took advantage by prying his tongue into his mouth, tasting everywhere. Goku moans, but foe a different reason, he felt violated! He pushes the other saiyan away, feeling a sense of vulnerable mixed with a disgust, confusion, and anxiety.

Turles, not having expected it, stands an inch from him, glowering. Then he softens his feature, realizing Goku's dilemma by just looking at his face. "You never done this with another man." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Goku quickly gaze at him as if he was some freak of nature.

The dark saiyan suspected as much. He walks in front of the other saiyan, leaning down so they meet eye to eye. "Kakarott, I don't know what culture you were raised in. Judging from your expression, you feel it's not right to do it with another person of the same gender, am I right?" A shaky nod. "Well then, do you _feel_ it's wrong?" Goku shaken pupils look side-to-side slightly out of phase. "Hn," Turles frowns, noting the hesitation. "Kakarott," Turles lift Goku's chin so their eyes meet, "it's not taboo in the saiyan culture." Holding his finger up to the lips of the expected protest, "The saiyan culture is all about instinct, not knowledge or judgment. If you sense it's wrong and want to stop, that's when you're sadly mistaken. There _is_ no backing out. Pact-bound promise, remember?"

A rapid, shaken breathing rattle throughout Goku's being. He now realizes the consequences of such an action. But… Turles doesn't know what he's asking him. He wanted Goku to turn his back on everything he believes in. The cultural background, beliefs, judgment, and for what price? _The life of his son_. He closes his eyes, preparing himself to be another person. A startling insight on his behalf: the moment he was freed by Turles, his life as 'Goku' was over. Right now, he was living his renewed life as 'Kakarott', a saiyan as he was born to be. For his son's sake, he submits to the dark saiyan, surrendering in his will.

Turles smirks when Kakarott lays back, arms overhead, displaying his frame. Noting his trembling form out of fear, he began taking off his armor, his boots as he crawls over the bed. Still wearing his spandex shorts, he unleashes his tail while straddling on his captive's waist. The young, pale saiyan is unsure how to proceed, who then closes his eyes tightly shut. Bending over, Turles hovers his nose over Goku's, purring softly as he nuzzles to the side.

Goku felt intoxicating warmth, addicted and spellbound under the purring of his lover's? '_Man, how did we go from being enemies to being lovers in one day?_' He breath heavy as Turles nuzzles possessively on his cheek, failing to notice the fabric sliding below. There was an odd noise added to the purring. Then he realizes it was his own purring joining the Turles. Struck by another epiphany: _it doesn't feel wrong at all_. Goku brush his hand into Turles' wild hair, clenching it tightly as he licks the other's cheek.

The dark saiyan purses his lips, hovering just over the younger's who in turn lick affectionate on his lips. Goku then bites the bottom lip, flirting. Turles dives down, kissing hard as before. This time, the young one responds by kissing back, allowing entry. Digging in, they wrestle their tongues, clashing their teeth, grabbing in each other hair. They couldn't get enough of each other.

A ripping sound is heard, evidence of leftover black short was toss across the room.

Arousals evident, brushing each other, drawing out moans from both saiyans. Turles grab the moving appendage and brought it to his mouth in a teasing manner, licking the tip. Goku's back arch high, moaning loud in pleasure, arousal grown even harder, pre-cum weeping from the tip. '_When did my tail grow back? Nnng…The water! Ah..! It must be…AH!_' Turles swallow the tip, twirling his tongue around, making the other writhe into an organism. The dark saiyan draw his other hand to the base of Goku's tail and brush down in a long, slow stroke all the way up to the tip. Goku vocally express his pleasure for his lover.

"AAAaah… Ksh… Ah! …. T-Tur-les." The dark saiyan continue to tease the young one's tail. He frees the tail, bringing down for another possessive passing touch of lips. Hands moving over Goku's finely toned body, drawing exotic moans of his uke. Clashing, rough kisses, Turles draw one hand to the nipple, pinching and toying with it while the other went below, squeezing gently around the arousal. Goku broke away, moaning much vocally, chanting Turles' name as a mantra. Turles, instead of breaking away to see the sight of his koi, continue trailing his kisses down the chin, the jaw, and the collarbone, to the side of his neck. Hickey forms in its place.

Sweats appear from both saiyans during their sexual activity. Goku kept arching his back, sensitive in every area until quite sudden, something intrudes inside his shaft. Thus, making him jump at the sudden pain. Turles' tail wraps around his arousal while both hands freely inspect his body. Goku whimpers. A hand caresses his cheek before petting in an affectionate manner. A voice spoken softly, "Pain will go away. Trust me." Goku obliged, or rather he tried. The finger, which violently prods in his shaft, attacks from within. Goku tries to back away from the pain. Turles' petting turns to fisting the other's hair, forcing Goku to stay in place, even when he cried out in pain.

Another finger is inserted, making a scissor motion within the shaft. Goku whimpers, wincing in pain. After a while, he began to relax. Goku draws both of hands away from Turles' arm to his chest, finding a sensitive area. Turles soften his cold, hard exterior and resume his sensual kissing, teasing licks, and biting but not hard enough to draw blood. Goku's arousal is tightening, arching his moans to another volume. A third finger join in, stretching the shaft father. Trails of spits escape Goku as Turles suck, licking around the nipple, tugging gently on it.

Goku voices his complaint as the fingers leave his shaft. Turles kiss him fully on the lip, tongues teasing the other, while one hand strokes his back and the other petting through the wild hair. The pale saiyan wrenched in pain as Turles slowly dig his arousal inside. The dark saiyan mutters comfort, inwardly hated seeing his lover in pain. He distracts him by stroking the other's arousal, drawing exotic moaning again. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside. Turles stare down at the exotic sight of his lover's sweat, eyes staring lust back at him. "T-Turles, p-please move!" The harsh plead of lover is generously received. Turles pull back until the tip was barely inside and mercilessly hammer into him.

The young saiyan arches high in the air both in extreme pain and unbelievable pleasure, displaying a man in loads of organisms. Goku tries to reach out, to tell him, '_Hit there. That's right, hit there!_' Turles seems to catch the message and smirks cruelly, slamming ever so merciless whilst merging one with his lover. Goku scream throughout his entire being as he went first, seeing white, pleasurable pain. Turles gives a few more thrusts before roaring as he went second, filling his seed inside. The dark saiyan, during the heat of the moment, gone red as he digs his teeth into Goku's vulnerable neck, drawing trails of blood.

Turles stayed in that position for a couple minutes, swallowing the blood. He lifts his teeth away, licking the wound clean. Strangely, the pale saiyan shivers but not protesting as he expected. He turns to look at his captive, only find him doing something similar to what he did earlier, returning the bite. Licking any traces of blood from his lips, blushing as Goku noticing him staring. Turles held the young one's cheek, kissing him on the other cheek, "_Mine_."

The earth-raised saiyan blushes. Purring content, he nuzzles Turles' chest when the other unsheathe and lies beside him. Goku sniff the other saiyan's aroma, the scent of his lover. His tail coils around the other's thigh while Turles wraps his tail around Goku's waist possessively. By instinct, the young saiyan now knows what they are; mates for life.

Goku let his eyes close in peace, purring content at slight brushing motion from his head. Turles nuzzles his mate's hair, falling into a deep sleep but not before a self-thought ran through, '_A heat of the moment. Taken him mate for life… Hn, would've happen anyway._'

The next morning…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH?"

Echoes of the shocked exclaim rang out from the Tree of Might. Gohan, the six-year-old half-breed, found out that he was saved by Turles of all people, Earth and everyone else are dead, he and his daddy are the sole survivors, and his daddy is mated to the tyrant for life. That also means his tyrant is now his step-dad, Having absorb all that, Gohan trembles in shock as the two equally identical daddy's watching his reaction; one of a worried father and the other gazes with a scorn sneer.

Gohan did the smartest thing he'd ever done; he fainted.

Goku panicked. Turles snickers, covering his amusement with his hand.

A few hours later…

Turles had gathered all the fruits in tons of barrels, huffing in annoyance of his mate's disapproval. They were now traveling in space, having said their farewell to the planet. Gohan, still nerve-wreck, glare at Turles with heavy suspicion. His father explained everything to him: he done his best to fight back, the most population had died off hours before sunset- his mom included, pact-bound promise so he could live, unexpected mating yet unavoidable, and this is a life he must accept.

"If you keep staring a bit longer, I'll give you a beating you won't soon forget, brat."

Gohan frowns angry, straying his eyes elsewhere. Goku, now silently prefers to be called Kakarott (even though no one else alive calls him 'Goku' anymore), enters the dark control room where a monitor is given out specific alien outlets only Turles can understand. He stands beside Turles, staring at the alien codes as lets his tail coils around his mate's. Both wear saiyan armor uniform, only Turles wears the cape and Kakarott has no shoulder straps on his armor and wore black spandex pants and long sleeved shirt. The dark skinned saiyan gives out a gleam along with a smirk. Kakarott smiles. Gohan inwardly groans, leaving the room.

"Brat's a hopeless cause." Annoyance crosses his features.

Kakarott simply chuckles. "Give him time. He just found his mother's dead and you're his step-dad within one go."

"How in the hell did the Onna control him?" An eyebrow rose in perked inquiry.

"Education. Without the exception of the fighting." Kakarott looks away, discomfort of that little fact.

Turles, on the other hand, was wide-eyed in shock. "No fighting at all?"

The earth raised saiyan shakes his head.

"That's unheard of." Turles continues to read the alien codes. "Education, hn?"

"Hmm-mm."

Turles rubs his chin, "Well, I _am_ in need of a tactical scientist, not to mention an engineer, too. Providing the fact that you killed them both."

Kakarott sweatdrops. Chuckling weakly, he scratches behind his head.

"He can study either one or both. It'll save me the trouble for having to look for one." Turles cross his arms, cotempting deep in thought. Kakarott grins, giving him a feather kiss on the cheek. He looks happy. Turles lift his finger, "However, he must have his fighting education. I won't have a half-breed on this ship with limited fighting skills. Hn!"

"He'll be over-joy to hear that," the pale saiyan said softly. He laid a hand on his abdomen, smiling as he looks down.

Turles glance sideway, expression neutral. He whispers, "You told the brat?"

"Not yet."

The dark saiyan peers ahead. His dark tail tightening its hold on his mate's. In the same hushed tone, "Are you planning to?"

Kakarott nods, "Tonight, when he goes to bed."

Turles acknowledge by nodding once. After all, all his teammates are dead, so there's plenty of room in this ship. "How is he going to take it?"

"He'll be thrilled. A bit grossed out but thrilled to have a sibling nevertheless," he mutters, grinning.

"Good! I would _hate_ to a conspiracy on my hands," Turles snorted.

The pale saiyan laugh heartily. The laughter dies down, he grins from the corner of his mouth.

"So," Turles said, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Um-mm." Goku nods. He gazes at his mate, smiling widely.

Turles stares, impatient. His mate put his smiling lips to his ear, whispering two syllables.

"Goten."

**Kawaii**


End file.
